A Thunderstorm and a Kiss
by Madame Puddifoot
Summary: Ginny’s having a bad day. The infamous trio has conveniently ditched her and the worst thunderstorm that Hogwarts has seen in 3 years starts up. Someone unexpectedly proceeds to brighten up her day. DG One-shot.


Title: A Thunderstorm and a Kiss

Author: Madam Puddifoot

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Ginny's having a bad day. The infamous trio has conveniently ditched her and the worst thunderstorm that Hogwarts has seen in 3 years starts up. Someone unexpectedly proceeds to brighten up her day. D/G One-shot.

A/N: This is my first draco/ginny fic. If its' bad don't be shy to tell me, the more reviews the better. I realize that this fic has a different tone than all my other fics but I'm trying out some new things. I promise I'll update "Process of Getting Over Myself" soon, I've just got a horrible case of writers block. Also by the way, I feel kind of out of the loop so if anyone knows of any good C2 groups, just give me a holla.

Disclaimer: You think this is mine? Hah! Although, I have had several dreams where Draco Malfoy is mine. They involve several cans of Nutella, whipped cream and strawberries. I don't think you really want the details though….

**A Thunderstorm and a Kiss  
**

Ginevra Weasley stormed down the beaten and weathered path to Hogsmeade angrily. She pushed down a few third year Hufflepuffs in her haste, but she didn't notice. At the time, she was too busy fuming about and mentally killing her brother and his two best friends.

It all started when last week Ron had seen her talking to one of the Ravenclaw boys in her year. When Ginny had returned to the Gryffindor table, Ron went over to have a little "talk" with him. The poor boy hadn't talked to Ginny since then. After that, Ron forced Ginny to agree to go to Hogsmeade with him, Harry and Hermione that weekend. It wouldn't have been that bad. It probably would have been like all the times when Ron responded to the horrible illness he had contracted over the years, Overprotective. Brother. Syndrome.

Ginny would not have minded so much if she had not just spent the last half an hour standing in front of the Great Hall, like a dolt, waiting for the infamous trio who, of course, never showed up. Now Ginny was walking into Hogsmeade with the grim determination to have a good time and kick Ron in the arse. She could have been with her own friends, but no Ron had to be the prat that he is.

She eventually calmed down and decided to walk into The Three Broomsticks to get a quick butterbeer. She weaved her way through the mass of Hogsmeade students and over to the bar. After a quick chat with Madam Rosmerta she looked across the hall to see none other than the trio themselves, who were orgasmically happy and laughing hysterically over some probably horrible joke that Ron had just told.

"Fuck them" Ginny thought, now in an even worse mood, and threw down a few sickles on the counter and left before Madam Rosmerta even returned.

She continued to walk around Hogsmeade intent on having a bloody good time. She was staring into the window of an old bookstore when it happened.

Nature had decided that Ginny was not having a bad enough day as it is, of course it began to rain. And not just any rain, pouring rain, the kind which you can't see through, great dollops of water dropping in an angry torrent. She heard a clap of thunder and looked up just in time to see a streak of lightening illuminate the sky. She looked around Hogsmeade to see Hogwarts students running all the way back to the castle. She saw Ron slip in a puddle of mud and bring Harry down with him. She smiled cruelly.

Ginny stood there in the rain, water falling on her and soaking into her robes. She slowly began her course back to the castle, ignoring the amount of water being dumped on her.

It was then as she passed a small dark alley that a hand shot out and pulled her into the darkness. She whirled around to look into the face of Draco Malfoy, who had the tip of his wand illuminating his face.

"Blaise are you insane? Since when did you ever walk around in the fucking rain? I hope those aren't your new robes because, you know your Mom's got it in for me and I prefer not to be blamed for every little thing you do wrong." He rambled.

After the way her day had been going and now being drawn into a dark alley by someone she simply loathed, Ginny shot back.

"Well excuse me Malfoy, but I didn't exactly ask you to pull me into god knows where just so you could tell me off for something that's not even my problem. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the damn castle."

Ginny attempted to move around him but Malfoy quickly blocked her by moving to the side.

"You're not Blaise are you?" he asked suspiciously

"Nothing gets by you." Ginny replied loftily

"Who are you?"

Ginny remained silent as he brought up the light to look into her light. A slight sneer marred his features as he realized who he was talking to.

"Weasley, fancy meeting you here." He drawled.

"I'd say the same but I really don't care." She tried to get around him once more, he blocked her again. Neither of them realized that the rain had gotten worse and more bolts of lightning and thunderclaps were breaking across the sky.

"What are you doing here, out alone without the protection of the Mudblood, weasel or scarhead." He said while slowly drawing his index finger across her collarbone.

"Not that it's any of your business," Ginny said with growing exasperation, "but I was trying to get back to the castle. If you hadn't noticed it is raining."

"I really hadn't" he replied superiorly.

"So you hadn't noticed the great claps of thunder and bolts of lightening?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well, I'll just be going then." Ginny moved to the side.

Draco grabbed her arm, "And I'll be going with you. I do believe that you'll need an escort going back to the castle, you wouldn't want to get hit by a bolt of lightning now would you?"

"And you think you'll be able to prevent that?"

"Of course." He replied as though it had been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, why hadn't I realized that before." Ginny muttered to herself as she allowed herself to be dragged along by Draco Malfoy. She really couldn't see how this day could get any worse. But then again perhaps she thought to soon.

She began to hum to herself as they made their way through the drenching rain towards the castle.

"Do you think you could stop that bloody humming." Draco said with great irritation.

Ginny just ignored him and continued to keep humming. In retaliation, Draco began to walk faster. Ginny's short legs could not keep up with his long strides and she was forced to job a bit to keep up with him.

Someone should have told them that jogging through mud and rain was not the best idea. Ginny lost her pacing and tumbled down into a puddle of mud, bringing Draco down with her. He fell on top of her knocking the wind out of her.

His wet hair stuck to the top of his hair in the most unflattering way possible and Ginny looked like she had just lost an epic battle with the Giant Squid. That however, seemed to be just fine for Draco Malfoy, who unexpectedly leaned down and kissed her gently.

Ginny was tight lipped at first until Draco's persistence caused her mouth to finally soften and the tip of his tongue touched hers and they were both in bliss. She pushed him away from her and declared.

"I just realized that we could have transfigured something into an umbrella. Then we wouldn't have had to walk all the way through that bloody rain."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Draco repled absentmindedly as he bent back down to kiss her again.

A/N: Review, pleeeeease!!!


End file.
